bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Number Seven
Agent Number Seven [ナンバー・セブン Nanbaa Sebun] is a supporting antagonist in the anime series, Crash B-Daman.'' Appearance Agent Number Seven is a tall dark green-haired man whose eyes are always concealed by his shades. He wears a gray hat, gray trenchcoat, gray pants, charcoal-colored vest with a red undershirt and black tie underneath; and black shoes. Personality Agent Number Seven is a goal-oriented and intrepid man who only wishes to produce optimum results in every operation. As such, he is often scoffed at by Kodoh Kuraki. Despite that, he is shown giving advice to Kodoh such as treasuring the things of the past. At times; Agent Number Seven is also shown to step beyond the bounds of his authority such as when he tried to decide for the President, causing him to be scolded by Kyousuke. Biography Background Agent Number Seven is one of the three unnamed agents working for Saionji Konzern along with Agent Number Eight and Agent Number Nine. Among the three, he is the most involved in the field operations of the Saionji Konzern. Crash B-Daman The Black Horse Rally Agent Number Seven makes his debut in the fourth Episode as the immediate superior of Kodoh Kuraki. In the Eighth Episode, Agent Number Seven goes to the warehouse in the harbor to inform Kodoh about a strange B-Daman which is found in a warehouse. He asked Kodoh if the latter might be interested to check it out. Midway the episode; it was shown in Kodoh's flashback that it was Agents Seven, Eight and Nine that recruited him. At the end of the episode, Number Seven returns to the warehouse check on Kodoh's discovery and gives the boy an advice about treasuring the things of the past; totally buying the boy's lies about the discovered B-Daman being old Generic models instead of the Rave Pegasus and Shade Wyvern. B1 Crash Cup Number Seven appears again in Episode 12, coming unannounced behind the tree where Kodoh is resting and tuning up his B-Daman. He reiterates to Kodoh about ruining the B1 Crash Cup but seeing the boy's rather relaxed com-posture, he theorized that Kodoh is defying his orders. Instead of getting an answer, Number Seven finds himself surprised by Kodoh who snuck up on him from behind, telling him that he just wait for the results. In Episode 14, Agent Number Seven impedes Kodoh's advance to the stage and asked him to reiterate his actual plans. He thought that Kodoh is making the competition so popular and actually enjoying himself so to neutralize things; he reiterated Kodoh's past. At the end of that, all which Agent Number Seven got from Kodoh is a smirk and sarcastic answer. After Kodoh shatters his trophy at the end of the B1 Crash Cup's awarding ceremony; it is now clear to Number Seven that Kodoh wanted to snuff out everyone's enthusiasm. He found the idea as nonetheless marvelous. Kodoh soon follows up to him and the two walked away. The Dark Lizards Miner's Town The Abduction of Koutarou Tamaga World Crash Grand Prix Hell Island The Final Stand The Last Testament of Saionji Konzern In Episode 50, Agent Number Seven is ordered to be executed by the returning president Kyousuke Arasaki because Number Seven himself had aspired to become the President of Saionji Konzern following Kyousuke's disappearance. Battles He was never involved in any battles because he doesn't have his own B-Daman. Quotes ''"Although they are old, they still have some value. You must treasure them." (to Kodoh, Episode 8) "I see...extinguishing their happiness all of a sudden is indeed a great plan." (Episode 14) "The great fortune and the blueprint of the ultimate war weapon are both here. I think the answer will come around by itself. Perhaps the God of Mercy will smile upon me." '(to Number Eight, Episode 50)' Trivia Gallery Number_seven.jpg Number_seven_eight.png|Seven and Eight Category:Characters Category:Crash B-Daman Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists